Sans Pareil (2007)
Succeeded by the Sans Pareil which was founded in February 2008 History The Masonic Order of Sans Pareil was formally established on July the Fourteenth with the public announcement of our founding. The founding government consisted of: Grand Master Mely Ranen Master Regent King Mitchell Recruitment Director TheDud War Director Jdawg Foreign Affairs Director Colonel Kool Financial Director Mikhail After the establishment recruiting and foreign affairs were opened and being developed. Although, it did not take long for the alliance to prosper and, likewise, faced its first problems. The first issue concerned a small new nation ruler by the name of Lord rockwell. He has posted a topic concerning apparent attacks and a war upon his nation, he supplying battle reports along with his claim. Rockwell demanded alliance sponsored aid for him to recover from the war. It was found by War Director Jdawg that he wasn't in any war. The Senior Government concluded that Rockell attempted to recieve alliance sponsored aid by posting fake battle reports, which in itself is against the game's Terms of Service. The Security Directorate defined his blacklisting as "Attempted to extort aid by posting fake war reports". A fairly new ruler to CN, Jared, applyed and was accepted to Sans Pareil with some excitement. The person was very intelligent and could help out greatly with our government. Jared quickly established the Security Directorate on July 20, which up to this day has been the only additional division created. Other programs in the directorate, such as the security confirmations, were created under his watch. Jared, although, resigned because his views on the alliance's future were different than that of those of the other government. Mikhail, stepped up to be the second Security director and a new Finance Director was named. A new, very large nation with experience from the TCF bank, Jermtheworm was named the head of the Finance Directorate. On July the Twenty-Sixth, a nation by the name of Soviet Israel applied and was accepted into Sans Pareil. Soon after his joining, he was becoming quite irritating to control and maintain. Although posting a lot, "SI" contributed little to the community with horrible grammar and spam. On July the Twenty-Eighth, SI was expelled on the reasons defined as "General asshattery, posting off topic in threads, and spamming" although the Security Directorate blacklisted the nation under the reason of "General asshattery; blacklisted by the international community". It didn't take long for this to catch up with us. That following day, Mikhail, newly named Security Director had followed SI to his new alliance MASH. MASH had let him in and also listened to his claims that Master Regent Mitchell has hacked his computer, MASH offered war upon Sans Pareil. When registered and masked, Mikhail (and later Mely Ranen), discovered they had one master mask in which anyone can see everything. It was easy to find war plans against Sans Pareil. MASH has gained false intelligence on Sans Pareil, and yet were writing up war plans against the alliance. Later with a discussion with MASH officials by Mely and Mikhail, things were straightened out and SI was expelled. MASH later signed Sans Pareil's first foreign treaty: a Non-Agression Pact. But SI wasn't ready to give up yet. He later applyed at CON. Mikhail took the same procedures and spoke to CON officials. It later was discovered that CON had already who he was and had dealt with him before, they were planning to extort as much aid from his nation then attack it. SI left and deleted his nation before these precedures could be carried out. Tensions within the alliance heated up when a popular vote for Master Regent King Mitchell to resign from his post. Mitchell ended up resigning, and taking the vote as a direct insult to him. The reason that was given for him to step down was: "Mitchell hasn't done anything as Regent, it would be more productive to name a new Regent to replace him". People were discussing who should be Master Regent? Debates insued for a couple of days before the decision was made by Mely Ranen to leave the position vacent but technically abolished. On the Sixteenth of August, King Mitchell, now FA Director, posted his resignation topic. His reason was he had the feeling he was highly disliked by the alliance. Mely, on the other hand, denied his resignation saying that he was too much of an asset to Sans Pareil to have without. Mitchell took this as an insult and a infringement of his rights. He later posted two other resignation topics before ultimately removing Sans Pareil from his nation's alliance affiliation. Mad, and insulted, Mitchell posted the topic on the public game boards saying how he was "mistreated". The international community got mixed reactions from his claims. The Security Directorate later made him the first ever Pareilian government member (and co-head of state) to be blacklisted. The policy of the Security Directorate where blacklisted members may have the future alliance contacted is currently being enforced upon Mitchell. Mitchell was expelled from the Royal Dominion after posting a second topic outlining how he had to pay back the 6 million he received during the first aid chain in late July. Military strikes against his nation was ordered on August 21. Internal divisions within the alliance between the Sans Pareilians and former Team JESUS members finally erupted into a mass resignation of the TJ members which lowered the morale of the original Sans Pareilians. The eventually led up to the disbanding of the alliance on September 1. Sans Pareil only lasting for the 2007 Summer. On the same day, those who wished to preserve the community of Sans Pareil established the International Unity Treaty Organization, but due to lack of effort, it disbanded several days later.